If Phil let Denise get what she wanted
by Mintman10
Summary: Denise gave Phil her hotel key card so they could have a "fun time". In a battle of right over wrong, Phil has to control himself, but sometimes, greed overpowers. Will publish Chapter 2 soon. I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH MODERN FAMILY NOR DO I OWN IT .THIS IS JUST A STORY FROM THE FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION.


"Everything ok Phil honey?" Claire asked her husband.

"Just fine Claire, one of my clients just said they are closing today." He replied.

"Well make them happy dude!" she happily returned.

"I'll be sure to", Phil said as he pocketed the hotel room key card.

As Phil closed the door to his car, he rattled a quick text message to Denise, "Ok its room 316 right?"

Denise texted back faster than the speed of light, "Of course, and don't worry about condoms and lube, I have that covered, just bring your big dick over here."

At those words, Phil put his foot on the peddle and drove away, not knowing the consequences of what he was about to do.

He neatly parked his car in the parking space and entered the hotel building.

He walked into the elevator, pressed the button for floor 3, and watched the doors close right in front of him.

"316, 316" he mumbled to himself when trying to find the room.

He found the room he was looking for, and slid the card in and swiftly pulled it out, and opened the door.

As he entered the room, he found Denise sitting there on the bed with not a hint of clothing on her, and immediately Phil's hard-on started to rise and his heart skipped a few beats.

"Oh Phil, why don't you punish me? I've been a bad girl who has done naughty things, I need to be punished, and punished hard!"

Phil took off his shirt and pants and took out his belt and said, "Let's begin then."

"Oh, Oh, hit me harder with that belt of yours, oh yeah, yeah, make me bleed!"

As Phil kept on smacking Denise's ass with his belt, he stopped and said, "Why don't we move on to other things, in the shower."

"Oh yes of course." She replied with great enthusiasm.

Phil turned the dial on the shower and got in when he felt hot water starting to flow.

"Step inside m'lady." He commanded.

"Oh certainly, anything for you, Phil darling."

Phil unwrapped a condom and wrapped it on his long, thick, dick and stepped in.

"Listen Denise, this is going to hurt."

"No problem Phil, I love the pain!"

As Phil fondled with Denise's huge boobs, he positioned his throbbing penis right outside her anus.

With Phil behind and Denise against the shower wall, Phil kept a hold of those boobs and slid his dick smoothly inside her anus.

"Ahh!" Denise moaned with great pleasure, "Faster Phil, faster!"

Phil slid his dick faster and harder, "like this?"

"Oh yeah Phil, yeah, fuck me, fuck me really hard, yeah oh, oh, oh." Denise said, gasping for air.

"I'm going to make you scream!" Phil said

"Make me scream!" Denise responded ecstatically.

"I'm going to put you through hell!"

"Yes please!"

Phil kept moving faster and harder inside Denise.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, fuck, Phil, fuck me!" She kept on yelling

"IM TRYING MY HARDEST!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Denise cried, "I've climaxed!"

As the sexual tension was relieved after they stopped, they dried themselves off with a towel, and Phil returned to the bed.

"Denise, before I leave, I want you to suck my huge cock." Phil said tiredly

"Gladly!" Denise piped.

Denise took the condom off his dick, and surprisingly, fit her mouth on Phil's entire thick dick.

She deep throated his penis and bobbed her head up and down, sucking it up like a vacuum.

"Ahh, yeah that's right" Phil moaned as she kept on sucking and biting.

After Phil climaxed, he rolled another condom onto his penis and said "Kneel before me!"

"I am the master, and you are the dog!"

Phil then went to French kiss Denise, and held those heavy knockers in his hands while her tongue was in his mouth.

Denise then barked like dog and went into her position, and he put his hands on her ass, and thrusted that cock right into her vagina, and he kept on moving it in and out, and faster and faster.

"YES, YES, YES PHIL YES, I LOVE YOU, SAY YOU LOVE ME, SAY YOU LOVE ME!" she said with excitement.

Phil then realized that what he was doing was wrong.

"No" he said coldly

"What do you mean no?" Denise responded, surprised.

"I mean I don't love you, Claire is my wife and I lied to her and cheated on her, with you. What we had in college is now over. Goodbye Denise."

He changed into his clothes while Denise was still persuading him to stay.

"NO DENISE, GET AWAY FROM ME AND MY LIFE!" he shouted.

After quickly washing up, he stepped into the elevator and left.

When he drove back home, he ran into his house to be greeted by Claire.

"How was the closing dear?" she asked

And Phil said, "Claire honey, I think there is something I need to tell you."

"What could it be?" she said, worried

"I cheated on you with Denise." He blurted.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
